Love Everlasting
by EventHorizon6
Summary: A sequel to Pride and Prejudice. What's going on at Pemberly with the newly weds?
1. Letters

**Letters**

Elizabeth Darcy smiled as she walked the many forest strewn paths of Pemberly. It had now been a couple of months since her and Mr. Darcy's wedding, and both of them were completely content with their lives. As Elizabeth walked, her eyes never ceased to sparkle and the gentle spring breeze made her kick up her feet before she was laughing gaily and skipping out of the woods and back toward the house.

As she neared the house, she sighed with content and began slow down until she was walking most casually. Upon entering the house, Elizabeth undid her bonnet while one of the maids came and happily inquired after her while taking her coat.

"I am well, Hill. I am very well, thank you," Elizabeth smiled, and entered the quiet sitting room down the hall. Over the course of their few months together, many of the maids and servants had come to admire Elizabeth to the fullest extent. Most of them loved to have her around for she spoke of utmost wit and kindness toward anyone in her presence. All of them were also happy to see that Mr. Darcy had finally settled upon such a charming woman and despite his constant arguing against always staring at her, all of them knew how deeply their love had progressed.

Elizabeth sat down gently on the small couch and turned toward her book she had been reading earlier that day. Mr. Darcy would be home soon, for he had decided to go off for a ride with his fine white stallion. Lizzy knew how much he enjoyed riding in the spring, and so most of the time she spent walking through the forest paths or reading her letters from home or from her family.

"Pardon me, Mrs. Darcy, but these just arrived in the post," Hill smiled entering the small room and handing Elizabeth two letters. Elizabeth smiled and thanked Hill before turning toward the letters.

The first was from her eldest sister Jane. She hastily opened it and began to read.

_My Dearest Lizzy,_

_ Oh how long has it been since we've seen each other? Nearly a month I suppose! I must confess I am greatly disturbed by our separation and I apologize for not writing sooner. I suppose Pemberly is wonderful this time of year, and Longbourne is buzzing with happy content as the winter season draws to a close. I must say that Charles and I are enjoying the spring grounds and familiar people well. However, both of us have decided that we rather would like to see you and Mr. Darcy again. _

_ I suppose you may think my reason for inquiring after you in such a way is simply to enjoy the beautiful grounds of Pemberly. I confess that is half of which is on my mind, but I have decided I miss your wit and care, Lizzy. So, without further ado, Charles and I were wondering if it be alright to visit you and Mr. Darcy sometime in the near future. We both miss you very much. We do not need to stay the night at Pemberly, we simply would love to see you both again. _

_ If you decide upon a date or if you even decide to have us, then we would be delighted. Enough about us. What about you? How is Mr. Darcy these days? Are you in good health? I should hope so, for I bestow no ill will toward the both of you. I suppose you have had much time to explore the grounds of Pemberly. I miss you dear sister. I know Charles has sent a letter to Mr. Darcy as well on our plans, and hopefully you will write back soon. _

_Love,_

_Jane_

Elizabeth smiled as she set down the letter.

"Oh Jane! Of course we'd be delighted to have you! Of course you can spend the night," she sighed, setting the letter on the small coffee table before turning toward the other letter. To her surprise, Elizabeth found that it was from Mr. Collins. In keen interest, she unfolded the parchment and began to read.

_My dear cousin,_

_ It has come to my attention that Lady Catherine de Bourgh has actually inquired after you and Mr. Darcy's presence. She has told me to hastily write you both a letter, inquiring after you health and to discern if you and Mr. Darcy should like to join me and Charlotte for some afternoon chat in the sitting room at Rosings. Indeed, cousin, this is hardly an opportunity to pass up! You must come at once and dine at Rosings, for it has been Lady Catherine's request to see how the newly weds are doing, and it would be a disgrace to pass up such an opportune moment. _

_ The date has already been set. You are to join Charlotte and I at Rosings on April seventeenth so that Lady Catherine will have the delight in seeing you. I must say she has taken quite a fondness to my dear Charlotte and I and Mrs. Collins has insisted upon your visiting, for we have not seen you two since you were married. _

_ With those final words in mind, we wish you good health and fortune, and expect to see you on April seventeenth. _

_Sincerely,_

_Reverend Collins_

Elizabeth huffed and put down the letter. She knew Lady Catherine's attitude toward her had not changed during the course of the few months she and Darcy had been married, and seemed to enjoy having them over as much as possible merely to criticize Elizabeth for "polluting the shades of Pemberly".

Elizabeth bit her lip. She had to admit, Lady Catherine's words still stung her deeply and she was not pleased to be attending there again. As Elizabeth reread the letters and tried to calm herself down, the door to the sitting room suddenly opened. Elizabeth quickly scrambled to her feet, but sighed happily when she realized who it was.

"No, Elizabeth, don't trouble yourself. The maids had told me you'd be in here, and so I came to inquire after you, being that I am done with riding," Darcy smiled. Elizabeth felt her knees buckle from his caring gaze. It never ceased to amaze her how much Fitzwilliam could do to her, just be entering a room. With three long strides, he had crossed the room and gently taken her in his arms.

"How was riding?" Elizabeth smiled, as Darcy held her close to him. He chuckled.

"Quite wonderful actually, and I suppose you've been up since dawn walking the trails?"

"Indeed I have. I would never miss such a chance to exhibit my health," Elizabeth laughed. Mr. Darcy smiled at the sound and stared into her beautiful eyes that were sparkling with exercise from the spring air. Making sure that no one else was around, he slowly leaned in. Elizabeth's breath caught in her throat as he took her chin very gently in his thumb and forefinger and leaned in. Their lips landed against the others and Darcy soon found himself trembling with delight.

Only a few months earlier, he would have never suspected Elizabeth to even consider marrying him. Her words rang in his head.

_"You are the last man on Earth whom I could ever marry!" _

Yet here she was in his arms as his wife. When they both finally broke away Elizabeth was blushing and Darcy was staring at her with such a passionate intensity, she thought she might melt very soon.

"Thank you, William," she whispered. Mr. Darcy smiled even wider and slowly stepped back.

"My pleasure, Mrs. Darcy." Elizabeth giggled as she remembered the letters.

"Ah yes, I received a letter from Jane today. She told me that Mr. Bingly has already sent you a letter as well and they were hoping upon visiting Pemberly in the near future," Elizabeth explained.

"That sounds exquisite. I'd be glad to have them," Fitzwilliam replied happily. Elizabeth smiled, knowing that he had missed his dear friend the past month just as she had missed her dear sister.

"They would like us to set a date sometime and I was, perhaps, wondering if they could spend the night here. They don't have a better place to stay and they very well can't travel sixty miles in one day only to go sixty miles back again," Lizzy spoke up.

"Well of course they will stay here. I'd have it no other way," he replied quickly, stepping closer to Elizabeth who held up the next letter.

"We also received a letter from Mr. Collins, stating that Lady Catherine has inquired after us and is expecting us to dine at Rosings on April seventeenth. Do you think we could, Fitzwilliam?" Elizabeth asked, as she was excited to see Charlotte again. Darcy looked bemused, as he gently stole the letter from her and skimmed over it himself.

"Well I see no harm in the matter, however, if you may permit it, I hope that you will play for us there," he grinned, stepping closer. Elizabeth blushed.

"William, you know I play very ill," she laughed.

"You play remarkably well. I would especially love to hear you sing," he announced, stepping closer. Elizabeth colored again.

"Very well, but only if your aunt permits me. I'm sure she still thinks I am very wrong for marrying you," she whispered absently, fiddling with her hair. Mr. Darcy laughed and took her moving hands.

"Elizabeth, it surely can't bother you that much. You were never bothered by such things before we were married. We're in love with each other, and no amount of teasing will ever separate me from you. I love you," he whispered, holding her hands. Elizabeth smiled.

"Oh William, it seems but a day or two that we were married!" she cried, leaning forward and wrapping her arms around him. Mr. Darcy smiled at his wife and hugged her as well, feeling himself warming with every breath. His dearest Elizabeth. His adoring Elizabeth. He loved her more than anything in the world.

"Come, love, shall we take a turn about the gardens together? I hear Mr. Clark has done an excellent job in fixing up the flowers for spring," Mr. Darcy offered, holding out his arm. Elizabeth took it happily and after getting suited up to take a turn through the garden, the couple merrily walked through the shrubs and plants.

"All of this is so very beautiful," Elizabeth gasped as she gazed at the flowers. "I just wish Jane and Mr. Bingly could experience this," she whispered. She felt her husband's arm slide around her waist instead.

"Indeed they shall, Elizabeth. We shall have them as soon as possible. Perhaps, though, we should set a date for after our visit to Rosings, being that it would be rude to inflict such a leave toward our guests." Elizabeth laughed, which to Mr. Darcy sounded like a wind chime, and inched closer into his strong side.

"Of course! Oh how I long to see them again. I miss them so heartily," Elizabeth sighed thinking more along the lines of her family now. Pemberly was nearly sixty miles until you reached Longbourne and Elizabeth hadn't seen the rest of her family in two months, although she had managed to write to them as much as possible. The only letters she hadn't particularly liked receiving were Lydia's because they usually consisted of her babbling on about her Wickham, which very often displeased both Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy.

However, now, Elizabeth could only think about the rest of her family back at Longbourne. How she missed the small town she had grown up in. Of course she loved Pemberly and Fitzwilliam with all her heart, but sometimes she wished she could be back at Longbourne experiencing the mad drifts through the months with her other sisters. Sometimes she wished that she could be home with the familiar smells and roads.

When Elizabeth had first arrived at Pemberly she had thought it too much. She couldn't believe she would soon become Mistress of such a great estate and had been very worried she'd get lost, misplace something or other, or the staff would not care for her at all. As it turned out, the staff loved her, and Mr. Darcy made sure she was as comfortable as possible in her new home.

Mr. Darcy watched his wife with keen interest as a faraway look entered her eyes. His brow furrowed with worry when she stopped walking altogether.

"Elizabeth, are you unwell?" he asked uncertainly, as he stared deep into her eyes. At once the clouded look faded and was replaced with a happy smile.

"No, no I am fine. I was just…reminiscing," she whispered. Mr. Darcy searched her eyes fondly.

"Something is bothering you, love. Please tell me what it is, for I hate the look upon your face when you are troubled. You were meant to always smile and be happy, Elizabeth, never to look downcast or sad," he whispered, brushing her hair back. Elizabeth smiled weakly.

"Please don't be mad or take this the wrong way, William, but I…I find myself more attached to Longbourne now more than ever. Don't get me wrong, I adore you and all of Pemberly most deeply, but sometimes I miss my family as well. I haven't seen them in two months," she whispered back. Darcy's eyes saddened upon hearing this. Of course! How could he have been so selfish? It had been two months since Elizabeth had seen her family and quite a couple of weeks since she had had time to talk to another woman her age other than the maids.

How selfish could he have been, not to notice her longing?

"I am well, however, and the past is the past. For now, darling, let us simply enjoy the gardens for I'm sure it will do me good," Elizabeth spoke up as they continued to walk. While they walked, Darcy did everything he could to encourage her to laugh, knowing that she needed joy now more than ever. Yet, as they walked and enjoyed the other's company, Darcy was forming a plan of his own.

**A/N: Okay this is an attempt to a sequel for Pride and Prejudice, because that is my favorite romantic novel! I love Jane Austen! Woo! Sorry…**

**Anyway, I hope everyone finds this enjoyable and a good first chapter, of course I'll never write like Jane Austen, but I hope it still turned out well. R & R please! **


	2. To Dine at Rosings

**To Dine at Rosings**

The carriage rattled endlessly and the winding countryside was replaced with more forests as Derbyshire was left behind and Hunsford replaced it. Elizabeth sat close to Mr. Darcy in the carriage all the while, staring out the windows at the passing view. It had been about a week or two as April seventeenth came about. Elizabeth and Fitzwilliam had written to Jane and Charles Bingly as soon as possible, assuring them that they could stay at Pemberly for as long as they wished.

However, Elizabeth had not known that Mr. Darcy had written another letter and had it sent. Now the Darcy's found themselves on their way to Rosings to enjoy the company of the Lucases, the Collins', and Lady Catherine de Bourgh herself. Since it was such a long journey to Hunsford, the Darcys were invited to stay the night so Elizabeth and her husband had packed excess clothes.

Elizabeth shifted uneasily. As much as she would love to see Charlotte again, she couldn't help but feel a nervous anxiety upon entering the house of de Bourgh. Not only would Lady Catherine and her daughter be flinging insults or shooting her cold stares, but Mr. Collins himself would be boasting about his happy position in life, for it seemed he still had not gotten over the news of Lydia and Wickham running off together, forcing Elizabeth and the rest of her family into utter disgrace. Even though, Mr. Darcy, himself, had taken care of the whole thing and made sure that they were married.

"Do not make yourself uneasy, Elizabeth. Everything will be perfectly fine, and Mrs. Collins will surely be happy to see you," Mr. Darcy announced, laying his hand over hers. Elizabeth smiled and settled back into the carriage.

"What did I ever do to deserve you, William?" she chuckled. Mr. Darcy colored a bit before straightening up.

"You played the role of Miss Eliza Bennet so well that I fell in love with you," he grinned, lacing his fingers with hers. Elizabeth laughed.

"You played the role of Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy so terribly, I felt pity in my heart which caused me to marry you," she shot back, smirking at Darcy's look. He laughed.

"Very well then, so long as we are married, but I had always thought you saw me as a handsome creature."

"Oh indeed I did, Mr. Darcy and still do. However, now that I know you better, I have come to realize you played the role so well, indeed, that I couldn't help but fall deeply in love with you." Their playful banter continued the rest of the way to Rosings, until they found themselves walking up the path to where they would meet the Lucases and the Collins.

"Ah, there you are, my dearest cousin!" Mr. Collins exclaimed when Darcy and Elizabeth came into view. "We had almost expected the two of you not to make it, but here you are. I could not imagine being invited to Rosings and not attending! Lady Catherine de Bourgh is such a marvelous woman, with such wonderful place such as Rosings should never be discarded!" Elizabeth and Darcy shared a look as Mr. Collins went on like that for several more minutes.

"My dear," Charlotte finally interrupted. "We should go," she urged him.

"Oh my dear Charlotte, why didn't you speak up?" Mr. Collins cried as he led them hurriedly down the path. Elizabeth had scarcely enough time to greet the others before Mr. Collins was ushering them all up the path. Mr. Darcy had resorted to walking with Mr. Lucas and Maria while Elizabeth hung back to talk with Charlotte.

"So how is your new life with Mr. Darcy? How is Pemberly?" she smiled, as she and Lizzy linked arms.

"Pemberly is wonderful, Charlotte. I'm more pleased with Pemberly and Fitzwilliam than ever," Elizabeth responded happily.

"I must confess, I always knew he'd propose to you one day. I should think you are one of the luckiest women in the world to have secured such a wealthy man so easily," Charlotte smiled. Elizabeth glanced toward her husband, hoping he hadn't heard. It was in Charlotte's nature to suspect Elizabeth to only be marrying Mr. Darcy for his wealth and fortune, for she had only married Mr. Collins in order to secure a comfortable home and roof over her head.

This act had caused Lizzy to look upon her dear friend in a different matter. No longer were they as close as they had once been. Charlotte saw things differently in marriage than Elizabeth, but Elizabeth was happy for her company all the same.

"Secured him, Charlotte? I should not think I secured him at all. I should very much like to think that I fell in love with him, not because of his fortune, but because of his generous nature," Elizabeth smiled, seeing her husband turn his head slightly as he walked ahead of her. She knew he had heard her. Charlotte noticed the faint smile gracing Darcy's lips as he continued to chat to her father.

"Well, either way I am very happy for you, Lizzy," she chuckled and slipped ahead to walk with her own husband allowing Darcy to fall into step next to Elizabeth who slipped her arm through his as they reached the great doors of Rosings.

"Generous nature, Mrs. Darcy?" he whispered in her ear as the servants allowed them entrance. Elizabeth blushed and looked up into his shining brown eyes and small smile.

"You know better than anyone how I married you for love. If I had been tempted in even the smallest way by your large fortune, I would not have turned you down when you first proposed," Elizabeth smiled up at him, making Darcy's heart pound with affection. He held his tongue, however, as the small party took off their coats, bonnets, and hats, before heading into the drawing room where they found Lady Catherine de Bourgh in her own chair as usual and Miss Anne de Bourgh next to Mrs. Jenkinson who was once again worrying about her health.

Upon seeing them, Lady Catherine instructed them all to sit, but not before flashing Elizabeth a cold stare. Elizabeth situated herself next to her husband on the couch while Maria Lucas and Mr. Lucas sat as close to Lady Catherine as possible, for they admired her greatly. When Elizabeth looked across the room, she could see Mr. Collins also sitting on the edge of his seat and wedged up to the side of the couch closest to Lady Catherine's own chair.

The conversations started easily enough. Elizabeth answered kindly when spoken to, even when most of the comments directed toward her and Mr. Darcy were rude and insensitive. Elizabeth endured it as best as she could and Mr. Darcy jumped to her defense at every given time, feeling disgust at his aunt's ill manners toward his beloved wife.

To Elizabeth, it seemed, Mr. Darcy was still Lady Catherine's favorite nephew and only had a problem with his wife. Therefore, her rude comments were almost always addressed toward Elizabeth.

"Lady Catherine, do you suppose we could have some music?" Mr. Darcy finally spoke up, after finding it harder and harder to control his temper toward his aunt.

"Music?" she gasped, before turning her head as if thoughtful. "Very well, Miss Lucas, would you care to play for us?" she inquired, turning toward Maria.

"Pardon me, madam, but I do not play very much music," Maria squeaked, feeling herself shrinking under Lady Catherine's gaze. Elizabeth tried not o giggle. Maria had always worshipped Lady Catherine and was terrified that she might do something wrong in her presence.

"You do not play much music? Come now darling, you must know the piano well!"

"I'm sorry, but I do not," she whispered, looking downcast and sad. Lady Catherine's lips pursed.

"Very well, Mrs. Collins, you may play for us then." Elizabeth watched Mr. Collins' face light up, but it soon diminished when Charlotte turned down the offer.

"I do not play at all, ma'am," Charlotte spoke up kindly, suddenly catching Mr. Darcy's eye. She smiled. "However, Elizabeth plays very well. I do believe we should allow her a chance," Mrs. Collins spoke up. Elizabeth sighed, knowing this was her husband's devious plan to make sure she kept her promise.

Immediately, Lady Catherine's eyes hardened inexplicably as she noticed the exchange between Charlotte, Elizabeth, and Fitzwilliam.

"I feel that our piano could not possibly take her fingering. She played on it last year and it has been in a wreck ever since, quite like how she is slowly tearing down Pemberly," Lady Catherine spat. Elizabeth looked into her lap, feeling hurt, but determined not to show it. Mr. Darcy's brow furrowed angrily, as he clutched the seat cushion.

"I should like to understand how the other young ladies could have played if it is in such a wreck?" Darcy spoke up, staring Lady Catherine in the eye. She huffed.

"It must have slipped my mind. If only Anne could play, she would outwit any of you at the piano, but because of her state I'm afraid playing is out of the question," sighed Lady Catherine, looking at her daughter who was holding a handkerchief up to her nose.

The conversations were slim after that, and Lady Catherine made sure to ignore the Darcys at all possible costs. At last, the party found themselves on their way back toward the Collins' comfortable home.

The Darcys agreed to stay with the Collins' for a night, since staying at Rosings was out of the question. Lady Catherine made it clear she wanted nothing of Elizabeth's sort in her house any longer.

At last, they all retired to bed and Elizabeth and Darcy kissed each other quickly on the lips before retreating to their own rooms. However, both of them couldn't sleep and were continuously tossing and turning, longing for the other. At last, Mr. Darcy got up and tip toed into Elizabeth's room. She greeted him sleepily as he climbed into bed next to her.

Elizabeth stared through the gloom at her husband whose brilliant brown eyes stayed trained on her face while his large hand brushed back her beautiful brown curls.

"I'm sorry, William," she whispered after a while. Mr. Darcy looked at his wife in confusion.

"For what, Elizabeth?"

"For not keeping my promise and playing at Rosings today. I hope it didn't disappoint you."

"I must be honest and admit it did disappoint me, but more in the sense of my aunt's disgusting character. I was barely holding it together in there, Elizabeth. Only your beautiful smile melted the ice in my heart," he whispered back, and smiled before kissing her hands.

"I can make it up to you and play at Pemberly, however, you must realize I still play very ill," she chuckled, making Darcy's heart swell with joy.

"Very well, I shall hold you to that promise, when we get home," he smiled, leaning over her and planting a very delicate kiss on her lips. Elizabeth grinned before the two of them fell into a comfortable sleep.

**A/N: Alright! New chapter! Woo! Okay, so as a kind review so nicely pointed out to me, I had made a mistake in my word choice in the last chapter. I accidently wrote contempt instead of content, so I changed that for anyone who wanted to know. Sorry about that. Anyway! I hope you all like this story so far, and I really hope I'm not failing miserably as a writer. If you think I can do better, please tell me and add as much constructive criticism as you can :) **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as well, and I would also like to mention that I might not get around to writing a lot within the next week because of a boat load of homework that has been dumped on my head before the holiday break. **

**Anyway! Reviewer thanks!: **

**Avanell: I'm very glad you liked it thanks for the comment :D and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well :D**

**Phantom's Angel 1987: Also I'm glad you thought it was cute and I hope this chapter was cute too lol thanks for the review :D**

**NO!: I'm not really sure if you were disappointed in the parts you said No! about or happy with them, but I sincerely hope you didn't find them disappointing :( **

**Liz: Thanks sooo much for catching my mistake lol I can see where that might have gotten confusing. If you find anymore mistakes in this one, do not hesitate to tell me. I usually don't notice things when I write, and sometimes notice them when I'm rereading the chapter haha. But anyway, thanks very much :D **

**And thanks to everyone who is favoriting my story or putting it on story alert! Thanks Thanks Thanks! :D cookies for everyone! **


	3. The Drawing Room Remembrance

**The Drawing Room Remembrance **

The next morning, Elizabeth and Darcy shared breakfast with the Collins' and Lucases. Mr. Darcy made many pleasant comments about the woodland and inquired after the shelves in the closets which Mr. Collins happily gave a speech. After breakfast, Mr. Darcy was all set to leave, but noticed Elizabeth more radiant here talking to her friend Charlotte, than alone back at Pemberley.

Not wanting to deprive her of time to talk with another woman her age, Mr. Darcy decided to accept their offer and stay a little longer. Of course, Mr. Collins' speeches were not nearly as entertaining as watching Elizabeth converse with Charlotte across the room. In order to free his mind of her, he hastily turned to talk to Mr. Lucas who Darcy began to find was quite an agreeable man.

Their afternoon, however, was interrupted when Mr. Collins announced it would do everyone well to take a good long walk in the gardens and was delighted that Mr. Lucas wanted to join him. Knowing Mr. Darcy wanted time alone with his wife, Mrs. Collins and Maria Lucas decided to join them for a long and comfortable walk. Because Pemberley was quite a few miles from Rosings, Mr. and Mrs. Collins decided to insist upon Elizabeth and Darcy staying for a week or two. Elizabeth was very pleased with this notion, for it meant she would have more time to talk to Charlotte. And Mr. Darcy had a letter written back to Pemberley so that one of his servants may bring more clothes.

When Lady Catherine heard of this, she was not very pleased but still wanted to include them with a few more visits to Rosings.

After the Collins' and Lucases had left for their walk, Darcy and Elizabeth found themselves alone in the house.

Would you mind, William, if I stole a book from Mr. Collins' library to read?" Lizzy asked politely. Mr. Darcy smiled.

"Not at all, in fact, I believe I will steal one as well," he smiled and within a couple of minutes the couple could be found in the small drawing room both enjoying their books…or at least, Elizabeth was. Mr. Darcy, on the other hand, was captivated with his wife. She was sitting at the small table near the window while the sun shown in and illuminated her features. He sat on the couch, trying to read a very dull proverb book and keep his eyes from staring across the room toward his beloved Elizabeth who was extensively absorbed in her book.

At last, he set down his book, silently cursing himself for having no self control as to where his eyes decided to wander. Instead, he stood up and looked around the room. Elizabeth noticed her husband's restlessness from the corner of her eye and slowly put down her book.

"Fitzwilliam, I haven't seen you this restless since the day you proposed to me all those months ago," she chuckled, noticing that it was the same room he had proposed to her in and openly stated how much he admired and loved her.

"This room does bring back many memories does it not?" he whispered slowly while moving toward the mantel of the fireplace. Elizabeth smiled as she watched him clutch the mantel.

"Indeed it does, bad memories, but memories indeed." Mr. Darcy turned toward his wife and smiled, showing all his teeth.

"Can you believe that here we are so many months later, sitting in the same room as husband and wife?"

"I daresay it is a lot to take in," she grinned back, staring into his handsome face.

"And can you believe that now I may cross the room in quick stride, envelop you in my arms and kiss you, whereas before I could only hold my tongue and stare at your beautiful form painfully?"

"I do believe it," Elizabeth laughed. "But can you believe that I can say I love you?" Mr. Darcy smiled wider before moving toward her. Elizabeth slowly stood up as her husband placed his hands tenderly on her cheeks.

"Dearest, loveliest Elizabeth," he breathed before bending down and brushing his lips over hers. Elizabeth caught her breath as he kissed her softly before gently pulling away.

"Mr. Darcy you still have no idea how much that affects me," she chuckled. Mr. Darcy laughed and gently kissed her again.

"May I propose a walk on the old trail you and I once ran into each other during your stay here so many months ago?" he inquired, holding out his arm. Elizabeth smiled.

"My pleasure."

They spent the rest of the day, reminiscing over their past experiences and laughing with each other as they explored the gardens of Hunsford. The week at Rosings slipped by lazily. Elizabeth was finally able to play and sing during one of their many gatherings there and Darcy had unending pleasure of hearing her. He sat, still as a board, and stared into the excess room off to the side of the drawing room where Elizabeth sat and played, with a dreamy smile upon his face.

Elizabeth was also given more time to interact with her friends, and it pleased Darcy very much. At last the day came when Darcy and Elizabeth were to leave for home. They thanked the Collins immensely and gave their regards to Lady Catherine

Elizabeth agreed and reluctantly said goodbye to Charlotte and the others. Mr. Darcy was very gentleman like toward them as well as they stepped into the carriage and were off. During the ride home, Mr. Darcy couldn't help but notice Elizabeth hardly said a word. She simply gazed out the window sadly at the retreating parsonage. Indeed, she had come to love the company of her friend and she only hoped Jane and Mr. Bingly would soon be joining them at Pemberley. How she missed her family!

Mr. Darcy's hand gently found hers on the seat as she turned to look at him. Both of them said nothing as Darcy gently pulled his wife close and wrapped his arms around her while she closed her eyes and rested against him for the remainder of the journey.

While Elizabeth slept, Darcy stared out at the icy blue skies, hoping that the letter he had sent out the other day would be read quickly and a reply would be sent back as soon as possible. He only wanted the best for his wife, and he hoped his demands wouldn't be too much.

**A/N: And I finally got this baby up! (phew!) I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter and I took into consideration all of your constructive reviews and edited it up a bit :) So yup, here is the next chapter, I really hope I did good with it, and once again…if anything seems off, please be sure to remind me :) **

**Anyway! Reviewer thanks: **

**October Skye: You are very right with the, "this doesn't make much sense" thing I didn't even think about that until you brought it up so I sort of changed it up a bit thanks for the review and I'm glad you liked it :) **

**Avanell: Thanks for another comment! Haha and once again, I am glad you enjoyed it :) **

**Courtney CS: Thanks for the comment! It always makes me feel good when people comment hehe :)**

**Early Blessings: Thank you so very very much! I'm glad you really liked it and thought I caught some of the Austen feeling hehe. It is kind of hard to write about Jane Austen time when you live in the 21****st**** century! But thanks again :) and I will try not to use the same word twice right next to each other. **

**angelique 444: I sort of base my story on the 1995 version and the book, but I haven't finished the book quite yet, even though I'm close to finishing it :) I'm happy you thought I caught the Austen essence thanks so much! And thank you for telling me I spelled Pemberley wrong. I didn't even know. But thanks again for the comment and I'm glad you liked it :)**

**vhawk730: Thanks for the comment, and I'll try to post quickly but I'm writing a ton of other stories for people so I'm not sure how fast these chapters will be pumped out hehe but I'll try and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Once again, to everyone who is favoriting this story or adding it to their story alerts thanks so much! I really appreciate it!**


	4. A Most Wonderful Surprise

**A Most Wonderful Surprise**

Early one morning, about a week after their experience at Rosings, Elizabeth dressed quickly and hurried down the halls. Today was the day her sister Jane and Mr. Bingly would visit. Elizabeth was terribly excited as she ran to the drawing room and sat in a comfortable chair near the window which overlooked the front lawn where she would be able to see any carriages that came up the path.

She sat there for most of the morning, counting the minutes as to when Jane would arrive, and completely forgetting about breakfast.

"Elizabeth?" Elizabeth looked up in surprise to see her husband in the doorway, staring at her in interest. "I've been looking all over for you. You missed breakfast and I was wondering what you were doing," he spoke up. Elizabeth smiled but turned back to the window.

"I'm sorry, William, I am just excited to see my sister again," she grinned, staring out at the beautiful grounds. Mr. Darcy smiled.

"I'm sure they'll be here soon, darling. Do not fret. I would prefer to have you walking the grounds or in the library, than staring out a window for a couple of hours," he chuckled, walking farther into the room.

"Oh, well I suppose I should be doing something useful. I just don't know what to do to pass the time," she sighed.

"How about breakfast for starters?" Mr. Darcy offered, and held out his hand. Elizabeth smiled and took it.

"I suppose I should not run off on an empty stomach," she giggled as he escorted her to breakfast.

"No indeed," he laughed. Their breakfast was more cheerful than it had been for the past few days. Mr. Darcy could visibly see a change in his wife's character. Her eyes were aglow and her complexion seemed to sparkle. She laughed and smiled at him across the table and Mr. Darcy wanted nothing better than to have her always be smiling. Once breakfast was finished they crossed back to the library, but the two of them were too anxious to read and instead decided to walk about the grounds for a while.

They walked arm in arm, talking amiably about many subjects, until Elizabeth suddenly froze.

"Do you hear that?" she whispered excitedly.

"Hear what, love?" Darcy inquired.

"That sound! Oh it is the sound of a carriage, William, I am sure! Make haste!" she laughed and spun around to hurry back toward the house. Darcy shook his head and hurried after his excited wife. As he strode toward the house, he did in fact realize that there was a carriage there. Just as he got closer, he could see Mrs. Jane Bingly stepping from the carriage and embracing her smiling sister so jovially.

"Oh Lizzy!" he heard her say, before turning his attention toward the other. Mr. Bingly stood watching his wife and sister-in-law greet each other with a wide smile on his face as always.

"Darcy!" cried he, as Darcy made himself known. "It is such a pleasure to meet you again, my old friend!"

"The pleasure is all mine, Charles," he chuckled as the two men shook hands. "Do please come inside, and I'll have my men bring in your bags."

So the four of them walked inside, Jane and Elizabeth already immersed in each other and how their lives were going, and Bingly and Darcy talking as freely as they always had. The four of them got along quite nicely as the hours passed, and Darcy was very pleased to see his wife with her sister to chat with. However, this did not stop him from staring at her across the room as always. Bingly tried, and failed on several accounts, to get his attention.

"Pardon?" Darcy asked, slipping out of his dreamy state, to see his friend staring at him.

"I had just asked you, Darcy, if you should like to show me the stables? It might take your mind off of things," he chuckled. Darcy felt a little embarrassed for the way he had been caught staring, and decided to take up Bingly's offer and show him the stables. The two men took leave of the ladies, leaving Elizabeth and Jane more time to explore the house themselves and talk more.

"He still looks at you so fondly," Jane giggled once they were alone, and exploring the labyrinth of Pemberley.

"If I must confess, I'm rather flattered with it," Elizabeth smiled.

"I am so happy for you, Lizzy. You managed to find a happy relationship and not only that, but a wealthy one." At this both girls laughed heartily as Elizabeth led them to the library.

"I spend most of my time in here, and William usually joins me…although I'm not sure how much time is spent reading or looking at me," she giggled. Jane smiled at her sister's happiness.

"I was so happy when I heard I would be able to see you again. Of course mama was in an uproar, telling me I shouldn't leave her so lonely, though I do not even live there anymore," Jane said.

"Oh I suppose, and how is mama and papa, or Kitty and Mary?" Elizabeth inquired as they sat down together near the window.

"They are all in excellent health, though did you hear that Kitty has found a new favorite?"

"Indeed I did not! Who could possibly win the heart of wild Kitty?" Elizabeth chuckled.

"His name is Thomas Seavers. He's not as rich as Mr. Darcy, but he has a moderate fortune. It is enough to provide a comfortable home, quite like Mr. Collins."

"If he is anything like Mr. Collins, Kitty should not accept his hand," Elizabeth laughed. Jane joined in.

"Lizzy, I only want the best for all of my sisters and family. If Mr. Seavers is a respectable man and Kitty loves him, then I hope their relationship blossoms," Jane sighed.

"Oh Jane, how I've missed your kind heart!" Elizabeth smiled as she and her sister embraced quickly. As they were pulling away, however, Elizabeth's sharp eye noticed something out the window.

"Who is that?" she inquired softly, staring at the carriage that was now rolling up the path. Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingly were also coming back from the stables.

"Were you expecting someone else?" Jane asked, also following the small carriage.

"No, not at all. Though I suppose, we should go to greet them, for I am mistress of this house and it would be rude not to," Elizabeth smiled as she and Jane met their husbands outside.

"Ah, there are the two finest ladies in the land!" Mr. Bingly announced proudly as Jane stood by his side and Elizabeth by Darcy's.

"Were you expecting someone else, William?" she asked softly as the carriage came closer.

"Actually I was. I hope you are not against my decision," he spoke up.

"Not at all, but who else did you invite?" Elizabeth smiled as the carriage came to a halt in front of them.

"See for yourself," Darcy muttered as the carriage men held open the door.

"Oh girls! Lizzy! Jane!"

"Mother!" Elizabeth and Jane cried at the same time.

"Don't forget about me!" Kitty giggled, stepping out behind her mother, followed quickly by Mary. Mr. Darcy smiled as Jane and Elizabeth embraced their mother and sisters.

"Oh mama, I did not expect to see you here at all!" Elizabeth laughed.

"Did not expect? Did not expect? What, didn't Mr. Darcy tell you anything?" she cried, staring at Mr. Darcy's smiling face.

"Why no, he did not," Elizabeth replied in a shocked voice before turning to look at her husband.

"I wanted it to be a surprise," he explained quickly.

"Well, that right there, is a good man, Lizzy. You've found yourself an excellent husband indeed," remarked her mother. In truth, Elizabeth's mother had begun to warm up to Mr. Darcy, since he had such a kind heart, and had a lot of wealth which Elizabeth was now mistress of.

"Thank you very much, madam, but shall we all go inside for some tea? I'm sure you are all very exhausted from your journeys," Mr. Darcy smiled and held out his arm to escort Elizabeth inside. Bingly escorted Jane in front of them leaving the other three women to follow behind. As they walked, Elizabeth could hear is her mother behind her.

"Oh girls! Can you believe we'll be staying at Pemberley?" followed by squeals of laughter, most-likely coming from Kitty and her mother.

**A/N: And, I'm not sure if I'll ever finish this fanfiction. I mean, I'm working pretty hard on my own book right now and I'm not a great Romantic and Drama writer. I honestly wasn't sure if I was ever going to pick this up again, but because of all my wonderful reviewers, I have to say that I cranked this chapter out just for them, because so many people liked it :) So I hope you all enjoyed it, I'm not sure how well written it was, though. **

**Anyway, since there were so many of you who reviewed last time and everything, I've decided to be lazy and just thank you all flat out. So thank you so much for the reviews! I appreciated all of them, and thank you for telling me how you felt and everything! I read all of your reviews, every single one and they all made me smile! So you all get virtual cookies! **

**Also thank you to whoever added it to their favorite's list or on story alert! So thanks a lot! **

**I know, this may seem like the plot is slow, but to tell you the truth, I don't know how much more I'm going to write. I do have a dramatic plot in mind though (or something of the sort) so I most likely will write more in the future and I will definitely try to make is a little more dramatic instead of all happy-go-lucky, because Jane Austen's books weren't all joyful all the time. :) So I hope this chapter exceeded expectation, and once again**

**THANK YOU!**

**For all of you wonderful reviewers and readers! :D Until next time!**


End file.
